2154
Events *'January' **''En route'' to Azati Prime,the discover a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship on the surface of an uninhabited planet and apprehend a Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft. They discover a hatchery; one of the tendrils attached to one of the Insectoid eggs squirts Jonathan Archer with a mild neurotoxin which makes him obsessive about their protection. He authorizes MACOs until Tucker, Reed, and T'Pol resume command. **The Enterprise arrives to Azati Prime and thanks to the shuttlecraft, they inspect the installation. Jonathan Archer decides to sabotage the Xindi weapon but is apprehended. In the process he gains Degra's trust. The Enterprise is heavily damaged in the Battle of Azati Prime where about eighteen hands are lost. ( ) However the attack is recalled by the Xindi-Primates. ( ) **As the crew of the Enterprise repairs the ship, Archer is delivered by the Xindi-Aquatics in an escape pod. After he is recovered, Hoshi Sato discovers a hidden message by Degra in the pod inviting him to a meeting in three days. Being unable to arrive in time, Archer decides to pirate an Illyrian starship to steal the primary warp coil. ( ) **The crew holds a memorial for their dead shipmates. Enterprise arrives at a Delphic Expanse sphere, where it meets with Degra's ship. Archer briefs Degra about what he knows about the Delphic Expanse and the Sphere Builders who are planning an invasion. Degra and Jannar offer to stop the launch of the weapon if Archer can prove that the Xindi have been manipulated. After revealing about the Xindi bioweapon and other discoveries. Degra invites Archer to meet the Xindi Council to share his knowledge. A Xindi-Reptilian warship arrives at the sphere, but is shot and finished off by Degra. ( ) **On her way to the Xindi Council planet, the Enterprise meets herself from an alternate timeline generated by the subspace corridor she was prepared to follow. The crew of the two versions of the ship disagree on the proper way to pass through the Kovaalan Nebula. T'Pol was unable to achieve more than 86% reduction of the particle wake with the impulse manifold modifications but her elder version shows where to place an isomagnetic collector (a piece of Ikaaran technology) to reduce any residual particles. Lorian's Enterprise helps Archer's Enterprise to pass the corridor however she doesn't emerge to the other side. The Enterprise meets with Degra. ( ) * February **Corporal F. Hawkins is killed while defending Malcolm Reed and T'Pol on a sphere. ( ) **Major J. Hayes is killed on February 13th of this year. ( ) **The Xindi weapon is destroyed by Jonathan Archer and his crew as it approached Earth, thereby blighting the plan of the Sphere Builders to annihilate Humanity and to prevent the Federation from forming in 2161. ( ) **''In an alternate timeline, Earth is destroyed by the Xindi, who then proceed to wipe out most of the rest of Humanity.'' ( ) **After the intervention of Enterprise in 1944, the Temporal Cold War ostensibly comes to an end. ( ) **''Enterprise'' finally returns to Earth after the conclusion of the Xindi incident. ( ) * May ** Two unarmed Augments single-handedly hijack a Klingon Bird-of-Prey and kill its crew, setting in motion the events that will alter Klingon physiology for a period of time. ( ) ** Relations between Earth and the Klingon Empire nearly boil over into war because of intervention by Arik Soong and the Augments. ( ) * July ** Administrator V'Las of the Vulcan High Command, while taking Romulan advice, orchestrates the bombing of the United Earth embassy on Vulcan to discredit the Syrrannite movement and their interpretation of Surakian logic. The High Command also attempts to assault Andoria, to destabilize the region, but when the Syrrannites recover the Kir'Shara, the High Command is forced to disband. ( ) ** Enterprise travels to the Barrens, where the inventor of the transporter, Emory Erickson, tries to search for his lost son. ( ) ** The Organians observe the crew of Enterprise react to an infection on board. ( ) * November **The Romulans continue their attempts to destabilize Earth's region of space. A Romulan drone-ship attacks Andorian and Tellarite travelers to a planned peace conference on Babel. Other ships attacked include a Rigelian ship. A Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite alliance is formed to help the species work together to locate the drone ship and lead to talks on board Enterprise. ( ) ** The is launched from drydock. ** Enterprise doctor Phlox is kidnapped and forced to help the Klingons discover a cure for a virus spreading through the Empire. ( ) * Important Earth first contacts this year include the Illyrians, the Na'kuhl, the Orions, and the Organians. (ENT Seasons 3 and 4) Notes * and are placed out of airing order here because "Hatchery" occurs on and around the of January, whereas "Doctor's Orders" occurs "several weeks" after , which took place in the last week of December 2153. Episodes * January ** * February ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** (in part) ** * May ** ** ** * June - October ** ** ** ** ** * November ** ** ** ** * December ** ** de:2154 es:2154 fr:2154 nl:2154 sv:2154